


finding something to do

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: tumblr prompt "Can I kiss you right now?"





	finding something to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



> from a while ago but !!!!

Aaron has been diligent. He has been attentive, and focused, and – and he’s doing a good job, okay, he’s doing his homework, he’s been writing his essay for hours, even with Alex across the room fidgeting and bouncing his leg and clicking his pen and muttering to himself and making all sorts of noises, and he has gone to all his classes even in the midst of that depressive spell that’s still kind of clawing at him, and then he decided to check Twitter and now his productivity is done for.

He groans and lays back on his bed, and now that he’s not spending all his focus on something he realizes his chest hurts, that it’s kind of hard to take a deep breath, that his springtime allergies are flaring up and making his asthma worse and now he has to change out of his goddamn binder.

He casts a glance at Alex, who is still zoned in on his laptop, and decides to not put in the effort to get up and change in the bathroom, just turns his back to Alex’s desk and strips his shirt off, wrestles his binder off, then pulls his shirt back on.

He flops down on his bed, face-first, and sighs, finally able to breathe properly, bitter because he’d barely been wearing the thing for four hours. and he had wanted to go get dinner with his friends as had just been suggested in the group chat, but now he just wants to lay down on his bed and pretend gender dysphoria is not a thing.

“Aaron, you okay?” asks Alex, and Aaron looks at Alex over his shoulder without sitting up. It’s not very comfortable.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Aaron says, though he isn’t quite.

“What’s up?” says Alex, clearly picking up on that and moving from his desk to his bed, so Aaron doesn’t have to crane his neck around to look at him. Aaron returns to being flat on the bed.

“Allergies are flaring up, makes it hard to breathe,” Aaron says, and makes a face.

“That sucks,” says Alex.

“Which means I can’t really wear a binder.”

“Oh, shit, that double sucks.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me.”

“Do you still want to go out to dinner with everyone?”

“Not really,” Aaron says. “It’s too warm for layers, and I don’t want to go out otherwise, I won’t have any fun, I’ll just feel like shit the whole time.”

“What if I brought back dinner for you?”

“I can’t ask you to do that, that would be unfair –”

“No, it’s fine, seriously! I can get you food and come back and we can have our own party here! It’ll be nice.”

“But – I don’t want to take you away from –”

“You’re not taking me away from anything. I offered. We see our friends all the time, one missed dinner is okay. Besides, I like spending time with you, too.”

“You’re always spending time with me. We live together.”

Alex makes a face at him. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like it.”

“Okay, okay, I will concede the point. If that’s what you want to do, then go for it, I will not stop you.”

“Okay!” says Alex, and he jumps to his feet. “I’ll go now. I’ll be back soon!”

When Alex comes back with two takeout containers in a bag, Aaron is still sprawled on his bed, staring grouchily at his pillow.

“I just went to the taco place and used my meal plan but, still,” Alex says, looking a little sheepish.

“Works for me,” Aaron says, and sits up. Alex sits down at the edge of Aaron’s bed; there isn’t really a table situation in the room, and both of their desks are a bit of a disaster area at the moment (and also, always). He hands Aaron one of the boxes and they eat in companionable silence, side by side.

After they’re finished, Alex even – in an apparently proactive moment – offers to take out the trash for the whole room, so Aaron lets him do that and goes back to lying down moodily.

When Alex comes back, after he’s washed his hands, he pauses next to Aaron’s bed.

“You okay?”

“Mmh.”

“Can I lay down with you?”

“Sure,” says Aaron, and scoots over towards the wall. Alex flops down on his side, facing Aaron.

“Hey,” says Alex, quietly.

“Hey,” says Aaron, whose heart is suddenly racing for reasons he would rather not admit.

“Uh, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

Alex frowns, and Aaron laughs.

“Go ahead.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Aaron blinks at him, certain he’s heard wrong. “What?”

“Can I kiss you? Right now?”

“What – why?”

“I, uh, like you? Why else would I want to kiss you?”

“For real?”

“Dude, why would I not want to? You’re literally the most gorgeous and the most handsome dude I have ever met in my entire life, like what the fuck? And you’re brilliant, and funny even though you’re kind of a jerk sometimes but I know you don’t really mean it and I – you – I just – you’re really great, okay, and I have a really big fucking crush on you and I hope this doesn’t make things weird since we live together oh god, oh my god, but I kind of have been getting the impression you might kind of like me too and I just – I just wanted to ask.”

“Okay,” says Aaron.

“Really?” says Alex.

Aaron nods, and then Alex all but launches himself at Aaron, kissing him far too enthusiastically – it kind of hurts Aaron’s lips – but then Aaron turns over so he’s on his side too, for a better angle, and tugs at Alex’s shirt to pull him closer. Alex obliges and they finally figure it out, the right angle and not knocking their teeth together and Aaron could go on like this for hours, especially when Alex climbs on top of him, pressing him down against the bed, his hair falling around their faces so that it feels like his whole world is just Alex – though it’s a bit annoying because strands of hair keep getting in his mouth but they just laugh it off and keep going.

Eventually – who knows how long later, Alex collapses down beside Aaron and curls up around him, holding him close.

“That was nice,” Aaron says. “I liked that.”

“Me too,” says Alex. “We should do it again.”

“I agree,” says Aaron.

“Also, you should be my boyfriend.”

“I agree,” Aaron says again, and turns to face Alex to smile at him.

Alex kisses him, but it’s hardly much of a kiss; they’re both smiling too hard.

“Hey,” says Aaron. “I have a really big fucking crush on you, too.”

They both burst into fits of giggles, clutching at each other, holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @hambrr and comments and kudos save me
> 
> (i promise i'll update cages soon............ someday..................................)


End file.
